


Hobo Family

by saladfingers



Category: What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Great Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: The Gang is on the railroad, doing whatever they can to stay alive





	Hobo Family

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy are hoboes riding on the Transcontinental Railroad. Shaggy and his dog Scooby are free-range adventurers. His family lost their farm, so he finds work and food wherever he’s able. Daphne has high hopes to make it out in Los Angeles. She’s brought out all that she’s saved up – six dollars and forty-two cents – as well as a few outfits for the weather changes. She’s convinced she can make it out there through the train.

Velma is from Kansas, and she’s on the trains to visit towns in need of any help. Whether she’s shoveling animal dung or sweeping up hair in the barbershop, she’ll take what she can get. This goes for monetary and edible treat payments. Fred likes to think he’s living on the edge. After his father forced him to shoot his prized cow, he ran away from home. He’s written a few postcards since, but now he’s looking out for himself.

The Dust Bowl really bamboozles the gang and puts them on edge. They’ve just gotten through Texas when it hits. They’ve been on the tracks for over two months now, stopping at every point to explore – find anyone offering spare food or a quick job fix. Throughout the hard work, Daphne has grown very insecure. With Shaggy more concerned for Scooby, and Fred thinking about himself, Velma has become a relying shoulder and friendly face to be around.


End file.
